


Donald DeVita x Gilbort Gotfriend: A Lustening

by questioningPersonified



Category: Danny Devito - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questioningPersonified/pseuds/questioningPersonified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sexual escapades between Gilbert Gottfried and Danny Devito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donald DeVita x Gilbort Gotfriend: A Lustening

Donald DeVita x Gilbort Gotfriend: A Lustening

A telling of the love between Danny DeVito and Gilbert Gottfried

they came, they conquered, in unison

Chapter Uno

Mmmmh.

It was a calm, warm August evening. Danny had been pondering the sweet feel of a body against his own. As DootVito was gently caressing his pile of eggs, his naked body squirming and writhing in ecstasy, Gilbert Gottfried came to mind. The thought of his loud, abrasive voice brought him great joy in his time of sexual need. For many a fortnight, Danny keeping warm his pile of eggs, had often imagined Gilbert’s portrayal of the Aflac duck to bring about more violent self-fondling times than he ever experienced in his previous years. The intensity of this evening’s session, coupled with the continual mental record player of Gottfried’s voice summoned his husbando. There he was. Gilbert Gottfried, lying nakecad, save a single oak leaf across his member, casually deep-throating a chocolate pocky stick atop his egg pile. All five feet and five inches of the man dripped in oil, and Danny was mesmerized, his own awed reflection visible in Gilbert’s reflective ass. He couldn’t contain himself. In two quick motions, The Dorito had removed his clothes and tossed them aside in a fit of unbridled lust. As fast as he could waddle, Danny made his way over and bounded onto Gilbert, in full preparation for whatever he may bring upon the two.

At the force of impact, Gilbert let out a honk. Not just any honk. A LOUD, SEXUAL honk. A honk passionate enough to put the horniest alpha goose to shame. Danny’s weight was enough to immediately put Gilbert’s bloodsword at full mast. What Gilbert lacked in length, he made up for in intense girth. 11 meters across, throbbing and wriggling, would Danny be able to take it all? For his love, he was determined. He would defy the mere laws of physics if he had to. For what was universal truth if he could not pleasure his beloved?

Danny’s love knows no bounds. When he wants something, he gets it. In this case, the foozball table that was Gilbert’s sin muscle. Danny couldnt wait to crank it, make the little parts move the balls around. He couldn’t wait to score a field goal. HOME RUN, BABY. Ashamedly, before even getting the chance to mount the bulging love muscle before him, Danny blew his load from pure egg-citement. Cool ranch dust powdered both his lover and his- No, THEIR- egg pile. Like the first, fresh snow of the winter season, it brought them both a great spiritual satisfaction. With his finger, Gilbert stroked Danny’s flavourful exterior, and brought the delicious dust up to his mouth. Unable to contain this one way train to Flavortown, Gottfried unhinged his jaw and vigorously stroked his tongue all throughout the flavorful pockets and creases of Danny’s soft, sweaty folds. Now, all they needed was the warm, creamy essence of the big man himself, and the eggs would finally be fertilized with slurry of their moist, sticky love juices.

****  
  
  
  


 

**Next time:**

Chapter dos

My Lover was actually Satan? Nani desu ka!!?!? >///<

 

 


End file.
